Cao Cao/Weapons
Here is a collection of Cao Cao's weapons in the Warriors series. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 3 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion (Allied Forces) *Supply Team (starts: Northwest entry point, moves: central Northern entry point by Zhang Jiao’s final position). *Requirements: Defeat Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang (Zhang Jiao's brothers) without killing any Gate Captains and without losing any of your own. Because the supply team will appear at the Northwest entry point and move East it is suggested that you equip either a fast horse or a good Speed Scroll and kill Zhang Bao before killing Zhang Liang. After you defeat Zhang Liang cross the bridge to the North of his original position and head straight for the supply team (hurry, you don’t have much time). It is worth noting that after you get the weapon He Jin will probably already be in danger, attack and defeat Zhang Jiao as soon as you have the weapon. Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends Dynasty Warriors 4 Level 10 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Chi Bi (Wei) *Requirements: Uncover and foil the three plots of the allied forces while playing as Cao Cao. To do so, Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang, and Huang Gai must all be eliminated. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Level 11 Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Escape from Chi Bi *Restrictions: No bodyguards *Requirements: Defeat Shu generals Zhao Yun, Guan Ping, Zhou Cang, and Zhang Fei before ally back-up troops appear. Initiate the cutscene between Cao Cao and Guan Yu before accomplishing a KO count of 200. Strategy #Ride straight to Zhang Fei, ignoring everything in between. Defeat him as soon as possible. #Defeat Zhou Cang. #Guan Yu sets Cao Cao free message. #Defeat Guan Ping. #Achieve 200 KOs within 10 minutes. #Level 11 message. #Run to the escape point at the top to end the stage. Note: Cao Cao starts with 1/3 health. Players can have Xu Zhu and Zhang Liao block the enemies while refilling Cao Cao's health bar using meat buns found near the empty gates. Defeating Zhao Yun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Lu Meng, and Huang Gai should make things easier. Dynasty Warriors 5 Fourth Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Xia Pi (Wei) *Location: Outside of the castle south of the watergate. *Requirements: Right after when Gao Shun begins to defend the watergate, defeat him and Zhang Liao. Dynasty Warriors 6 Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Cao Cao uses swords as his main weapon in the game. Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Cao uses the sword as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Dynasty Warriors Next Dynasty Warriors 8 Cao Cao now uses the general's sword as his default weapon in this title. Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers Warriors Orochi 1 & 2 Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Cao Cao uses the following big star weapons in the game. *King's Rapier *Areus's Sword *Amethyst Sword *Radiant Sword *Lord of Hell *Slugger *Dandyman (DLC) *Patrician Sword (DLC) Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' Chapter 6 - Investigation at Mt. Niutou (including Mirror version) *'Requirements:' Defeat Kamioni, Ushirome, and 500 enemies in under 5 minutes. Warriors Orochi 4 Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' A Promising Generation Category:Weapons